You Can't Handle The Truth
by ColdDecemberNight
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors get a day off and everyone is going somewhere. Raimundo overheard Kimiko's plans at the shopping complex which eventually leads to a big fight. How will he patch it up and will he finally be honest with her? Contains an OC


**You Can't Handle The Truth**

**This is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic so go easy on me and read and review please.**

" What?" came four astounded and delighted cries from the temple. " You heard him guys, you four get a whole day off today cause there ain't any Shen Gong Wu showing themselves today," said Dojo in triumph. " Besides, you young monks have been under a great deal of stress and hard work lately since Jack and Wuya stole the Sword of the Storm and the Mantis Flipcoin. So, I think it should be good for you four to have a break and have the whole day free," smiled Master Fung to his four disciples. " But…..but…Master Fung," said Omi in protest. " Hey, Omi don't spoil it for the rest of us. Some of us actually have better things to do on a free day," said Kimiko to the short, bald monk. " Yeah, partner. Don't go running around causing trouble faster than a two-tailed rabbit being chased by a pack of wolves," chimed in Clay.

" What if Jack and Wuya or even Chase Young strikes today and we're not prepared or around?" said Omi in desperation. " Do not worry, young monk. Since you are the most concerned and diligent monk, you will be the one guarding the temple while the rest of them are out," smiled Master Fung to a jaw-dropped Omi. " Sweet Master Fung and real smooth Omi for getting what you wished for," said Raimundo smirking. " How about you, my friends? Aren't you going to join me in the quest to protect the temple from the evil Heylin forces?" said Omi flailing his short arms around in confusion.

" Sorry, little buddy but I have to go visit my aunt and cousin at the farm so I'll be out the whole day but don't worry if evil comes. You'll beat them easily like cracking an egg on the side of a big boulder," laughed Clay and he pat Omi's back. " Omi, I'm sure Dojo can accompany you today or you can continue training," said Kimiko and she went back to her room. " Well, I'll be going now to get me some rest and relaxation at the arcade," said Raimundo and he went back to his room, leaving a dejected Omi to guard the temple on his off day.

" Sometimes, Omi just acts too much. He should need a break after that long week and not pine for some more work," thought Raimundo to himself as he was changing his clothes into his favorite white hoodie and green pants. He heard some giggling and laughing from Kimiko's room and he eavesdropped. " What the hell is she getting all jumpy and giggly about?" thought Raimundo and he pressed his ear towards the wall.

He didn't like the sound of what he heard at all in the next room.

" I know, Keiko. He's flying in today from Japan to meet me at the shopping complex. I missed him so much as I hardly got a chance to talk to him since I lived in the temple," Kimiko gushed into the cell phone. Raimundo's eyes widened and he pressed his ear harder against the wall to hear some more of her conversation.

" Oh, I can't wait to see him. You're right, he's grown handsomer and taller, not that buff but he's still handsome and he told me that he would be bringing me a special gift from Japan to remember all the great times we had together," Kimiko smiled. Raimundo felt a tinge of jealousy burning in his heart and he growled silently. " Who is this guy from Japan that Kimiko is going to meet? Handsome? Tall? I am way better than that dude. I'm handsome, tall, buff, a Xiaolin dragon warrior in training and I'm a whole bunch of other cool stuff that I bet he's not," thought Raimundo. " I'll talk to you later, Keiko. I'm supposed to meet him at the shopping complex in half an hour. Bye," she said and she hung up.

Raimundo quickly got up from his position and he fumed. " I must see who is this guy she's meeting. Her boyfriend from Japan?" thought Raimundo and this idea made him even madder. " I guess I have to spend my rest day following Kimiko and this other dude who's trying to steal her," Raimundo said and he waited for Kimiko to go out of her room. He heard hr room door close and he peeked outside. She was wearing a funky outfit compromising of black tights, purple long-sleeved blouse, white cardigan and a pair of flats and she tied up her hair into a ponytail. Raimundo admired her from behind and he stepped outside. " Hi, Rai. Going anywhere today?" Kimiko asked him. "Of course. The usual arcade," he casually replied.

" Where are you going?" he asked smiling. " The shopping complex. I'm meeting someone from Japan there and it's been a long time since I have seen him," she said and she placed her cup in the sink. " Maybe a little longer would be nicer," thought Raimundo sourly. " Well, folks I guess I'll be heading to my aunt's farmhouse now. I don't want to arrive late or else lunch would be finished without me faster than you can say Jumping Rabbits," said Clay as he waved them goodbye and set off to his aunts farm. " Don't blame me when I get all the credit for defeating Jack Spicer and Wuya single-handedly while you three were busy having fun without me," sulked Omi. Kimiko laughed and she gave Omi a peck on the cheek which Omi blush a bright shade of pink and made Raimundo flinch in disgust and jealousy.

" Even that bald idiot gets a kiss on the cheek and I don't," thought Raimundo. " I'll buy you back something for being so courageous and hardworking," Kimiko smiled and she skipped off. " Well, so long chum. I'll be catching you back from my day of relaxation," said Raimundo and he began to shadow and follow Kimiko unnoticed. Kimiko was early so she did a little shopping on her own while she waited for her expected guest. Raimundo quietly trailed her. " Maybe it's not so bad to follow her once in a while. Maybe I can learn what to get her as a present in the near future," smiled Raimundo to himself as she quietly sipped his mango smoothie.

But he nearly spit out his smoothie when he saw Jack Spicer tucking into a greasy hamburger at a restaurant, opposite the shop Kimiko was. " Oh crap. Why did Spicer have to go make things even messier?" groaned the Brazillian as he hid behind a tall, potted plant and he observed Jack. " Mmmm, mmmm. This double cheeseburger tastes so good with beef gravy ," said Jack with his mouth full while he licked the gravy of his fingers. Raimundo felt disgusted watching him eat but he turned his attention back to Kimiko but he was so busy watching Jack eat that he didn't notice that she had left the shop a few minutes ago and Raimundo cursed himself.

" Rats. I have to find her," Raimundo said and went to look for the Japaneese girl. " All done. Man, that was one scrumptious and delicious burger," burped Jack as he paid the bill and waddled off. " I need some peace and quiet without that annoying Wuya or Chase butting in my business and messing it up. Anyway, there is no Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself today and I managed to steal two Shen gong Wu from those Xiaolin losers so I might say that I deserve a day off," said Jack as he wandered around the shopping complex looking for things to do.

" She should be meeting that dude of hers about now," said Raimundo as he looked at his watch. " The only question is….where?" he asked himself and he began to search the shops where they sold women clothing and all the cafes but his efforts were futile. " This shopping complex is way too big for me to cover by myself," he thought and he continued his search for Kimiko.

" Cousin Izumo," Kimiko beamed as she saw her tall cousin walking towards her. " Kimiko, long time no see. How have you been?" Izumo beamed at her and gave her a big hug. " I've really missed you since I left Japan but it's so great that you flew all the way from Japan to visit me," she smiled. " Anyway, Izumo, we have a lot of catching up to do," Kimiko said as she dragged her tall cousin to the coffee place.

" Darn it. I can't seem to find her," groaned Raimundo as he heaved a heavy sigh and walked pass the coffee shop. He glanced inside the shop and he froze when he saw Kimiko with Izumo having coffee together. " So, this is the handsome and tall guy, eh? He looks like a dud," said Raimundo and he grit his teeth when he saw how much she was enjoying Izumo's company. " How is dad and his toy factory?" asked Kimiko. " Great. He just came up with this cool new idea for action figures that can mimic people's voices and it is selling like hotcakes in Tokyo. Sale has really doubled since last year and he seems more relaxed and happier," Izumo replied smiling. " He also said that he misses you a lot ," continued Izumo. Kimiko gave a sad smile as she missed her dad mostly. " Tell him I miss him too," she sighed and she took another sip of her cappuccino.

" I'll just wait for them to finish their coffee and I'll intervene," thought Raimundo.

" Come on, cousin Izumo, I want to show you how it is like here," said Kimiko as she dragged her cousin up from the chair and lead him outside the shop. Raimundo quietly tiptoed and he trailed them silently. " Oh, I forgot to give you that special gift from Japan I brought you. Here, hold on," Izumo said as he rummaged through his knapsack looking for it. " Aww, Izumo that is so thoughtful and sweet of you," she giggled and Raimundo couldn't stand it any longer. He leapt out of his hiding place and ran towards them. Unfortunately, he tripped on some ice cream and he skidded across the marble floor and he collided with Izumo, sending the both of them crashing into the fountain. All the shoppers stopped their activities and crowded around the fountain.

" What is going on?" said Kimiko in worry and she hurried over to the fountain. She saw Raimundo and Izumo soaked from head to toe sitting in the fountain. " Rai!" she yelled at him. " What on earth do you think you're doing? Aren't you supposed to be at the arcade or something?" she continued yelling. " Of course I was. It was an accident, alright and more importantly, who the hell is this guy?" demanded Raimundo as he pointed to a hapless Izumo climbing out of the fountain. " What business is it of yours?" Kimiko said angrily. " What business is it of mine? I'm your friend and I lik…" but he stopped himself before he could continue.

" Don't be such an ass Raimundo. He's not evil or anything so don't get on your high horse," Kimiko scolded him. Raimundo climbed out of the fountain and he squared up to her. " You didn't answer the question. Who is he?" demanded Raimundo once more. " Why are you getting so touchy and why are you so interested to know?" Kimiko argued. " Are you dating him? Is he your boyfriend from Japan?" Raimundo blurted out. Kimiko and Izumo looked in confusion at him and they looked at each other. " You dummy. Izumo is my cousin from Japan. He just flew in to visit me today," she sighed.

" No way. Shit," said Raimundo in embarrassment. " Hi, I'm Izumo. You must be Raimundo. Kimiko has told me a lot about you," Izumo smiled and he shook Raimundo's hand. " How do you know that I was going to meet Izumo here and what made you think that he was my boyfriend?" demanded Kimiko in anger. " Uhh…you said something about special gift from Japan," said Raimundo uneasily. Suddenly Kimiko's eyes darkened and she glared at him. " You eavesdropped on my conversation this morning, didn't you, Rai? That's why you specially went to the arcade here after I did so that you could follow me," she said triumphantly.

Raimundo grew purple and he turned away. " Not my fault. You were talking way too loud anyway," justified the Xiaolin Dragon of the Wind. Kimiko just sniffed at him and turned her attention back to Izumo. " Hey, what about that special gift he brought you?" said Raimundo. Izumo smiled and pulled out a scrapbook of the photos of all the good times they had together in Japan alongside some scenery photographs. Raimundo felt foolish but he was still angry. " Rai, I don't know what your problem is. You are acting very irritating and creepy," said Kimiko and she lead Izumo to the men's washroom.

" Stupid cousin from Japan, making me think that he was her boyfriend and she must have bad taste if she thought he was handsome," thought Raimundo as he went off to dry his wet clothes.

" I'm really sorry about Raimundo, Izumo. He's just a bit annoying and a busybody, that's all," Kimiko said to her cousin on the way to the washroom. Izumo smirked and he stopped. " You know Kimiko, I've seen guys like him act like that before, exactly the same scenario," Izumo said. " What do you mean?" Kimiko said curiously. " The stalking, eavesdropping, anger when another guy spends time with you. It is obviously clear that he likes you," Izumo concluded. Kimiko blushed slightly but she quickly hid it. " Don't be silly, Izumo. Rai is just a good friend of mine who is overprotective and annoying at the same time," she replied.

" I call it the way I see it, cousin," he smirked and he went inside the washroom to change out of his soggy clothes. " Rai likes me? How? Why? When? If he does, he sure has a horrible way of showing it," Kimiko thought in disgust. " I think I'll go to the arcade while I wait for cousin Izumo to change and dry his clothes," she said and she entered the arcade.

" Jackpot, baby! The evil boy genius scores maximum points in the robot fighting game," yelled Jack Spicer in triumph. " Ha! See this kids? It's the high score from me. Which you won't be able to beat cause I'm the best," gloated Jack to the small kids watching him play. Kimiko saw Jack and her eyes narrowed as she cautiously approached him from behind. " Excuse me, can I use the machine?" she asked sweetly. " Certainly, madam but I guarantee you won't be able to beat…..," his words trailed off when he saw Kimiko's grinning face looking at him. " Ahh! Kimiko! What do you want? I haven't done anything wrong today so please don't hurt me," cried Jack in fright as he tried to scurry away from the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire.

She blocked his way and he cornered him. " Why would you be doing in the arcade today? Did you know that I was going to be here today alone?" she interrogated him. Jack gulped in fright. " N….no… I always go to the arcade in my free time," he said. " You're not trying anything funny are you? Not up to your evil ways?" Kimiko continued pushing him. " No! There is no Shen Gong Wu today and Wuya is busy plotting with Chase and all the other villains are busy with their own things so this evil boy genius wants to take the day off and go to the arcade," Jack explained.

Kimiko actually believed him because she knew Jack was still a child at heart and he loved these kind of things. " Alright, Jack. I'm keeping an eye on you. Try anything evil and I'll take you down," Kimiko warned him. " You got it, Kimiko and anyway, did you come with anyone?" he asked curiously. " No. Omi is at the temple, Clay went back to his aunt's farm and Rai….is being annoying as usual," she said. " Geez, talk about team bonding," Jack laughed. " What so nice about the arcade anyway? It's like Raimundo's favorite place," Kimiko said looking around the colorful, blinking machines and the noisy atmosphere. " You must be joking. The arcade is one of the most interesting and awesome places in the universe," said Jack in horror. " I have been to arcades before but I've never actually played anything inside it," Kimiko admitted.

" You Xiaolin monks sure don't know the meaning of fun," said Jack sympathetically to her and she glared at him. " Like you know what is fun. Fun to you is being childish and annoying," she replied curtly. " Hey, I resent that. I am still the evil boy genius you know and love," boasted Jack again. " More like evil boy dummy," she laughed and Jack scowled at her. " Fine. Whatever. Just leave me in peace in the arcade while you do what you annoying girls do," said Jack and tried to shoo her away but she was unimpressed. " Really Jack, no wonder no girl wants to go out with you," Kimiko laughed. Jack grew red in the face and he sulked again. " Oh yeah? What makes you think any guy wants to go out with you?" he challenged her.

" For one thing. I don't go around bragging and pretending that I'm a so-called evil boy genius who will rule the world every time we meet," she smirked. " How about the girl who is constantly on her PDA and even ignores her team mates when she is on the phone?" Jack said and it was Kimiko's turn to grow purple. " Not all the time," she said indignantly.

" Whatever. Just leave me alone," said Jack who turned his attention back to his arcade game. " Since I'm here, I should probably try some of these game out," she thought and she bought a few tokens. She went to a arcade shooting game and she inserted a token inside the machine. She held the gun console in her hand and she tried her best to win but she only lasted ten seconds." Damn it. How does Rai and Jack get so god at these kind of game?" Kimiko thought. She tried again but she only lasted slightly longer than the last round. She heard Jack bray with laughter from behind and she glared at him. " Oh, Kimiko you're really hopeless when it comes to arcades games. I guess this isn't your typical PDA game," laughed Jack once more.

" I guess I went a bit over the line this time and Kimiko probably is mad at me," said Raimundo as he continued walking around the shopping complex. " I should go to the arcade first. That's another reason why I came here," he smiled as he couldn't wait to dive into the never ending paradise of arcade gaming. He took the escalator to the floor of the arcade.

" Look. I'll show you how to hold the gun, aim and fire at the right moment," Jack said as he stood behind Kimiko and he held Kimiko's arms and positioned them to shoot. " Jack Spicer is holding my arms and he is standing so close to me. Ewwww. But somehow underneath that big ego of his is a regular teenager," she thought. " See. It's so simple," laughed Jack as he helped Kimiko average a better round. " Jack, since you're so good, how about I challenge you to a "Tekken" game," she grinned. Jack raised his eyebrow and he folded his arms. " Really? So fast? " he asked. " The loser has to buy the winner ice cream," she grinned. " Free ice-cream for me? Count me in. You're on sister!" said Jack excitedly.

The game lasted for half an hour as it wan an intense and close one but finally Jack managed to beat Kimiko. " Yes! Go Spicer, it's your birthday, you know it, it's your birthday," Jack sang. Normally, Kimiko found his bragging annoying but now it seemed funny and it didn't bother her at all. " Fine, Jack let's go get that ice-cream of yours," she said. " Goody! I want a triple banana fudge sundae with chopped nuts and whipped cream and a mint swirl," drooled Jack and Kimiko just couldn't help but crack a smile. " Hey, we still have a token left," said Kimiko as she fished the bronze coin out of her pocket. " Hmmm, how about that crane?" Jack said as he pointed to the crane machine which required people to pick stuffed animals with the crane and drop it in the empty space.

" Jack, don't waste your token. Hardly anyone wins it," Kimiko said but Jack was already maneuvering the crane and he picked up a plush rabbit and he dropped in the space. Kimiko was shocked and Jack danced around in triumph. " Told you I could do it. I'm used to maneuvering the cranes in my workshop to extract the hard to reach parts of my robots out. Anyway, this is for you," Jack said as he handed the to Kimiko. " Thanks, Jack," she smiled. She felt akward receiving the gift from Jack as he was supposed to be her enemy but she sill blushed light pink and Jack saw this and he gave a big, cheesy grin. Raimundo managed to see Jack giving Kimiko the toy and he went beserk. " Why the hell is that dumbass, Jack Spicer giving Kimiko a plush toy? What is she even doing in the arcade with that idiot? Where the heck is her cousin?" he snarled.

He charged inside the arcade and kicked the toy out of her hand and tackled Jack to the ground. " Help! Why are the Xiaolin Monks trying to apprehend me in the arcade?" yelled Jack in fright. Raimundo let him go and and punched the rabbit to pieces, the cotton slowly falling from the air like snowflakes. Kimiko was enraged and she slapped Raimundo on the face. " Raimundo Pedrosa! What are you trying to do?" she screamed in anger. " Hey, why did you slap me for? I was just making sure that that toy Spicer gave you didn't contain any of his evil things," Raimundo retorted. " And why are you hanging out with Jack here? He's supposed to be our enemy, remember? Earth to Kimiko, who stole two of our Wu last week?" said Raimundo in anger as he glared at Jack.

" So what Rai? He's still just an average teenager who likes the arcade and video games. Just because he isn't on our side doesn't make him not a regular guy. For crying out loud, Rai. How would he have done anything to the rabbit when it was from the machine and I saw him win it?" Kimiko said. " You…trying to get close to Kimiko so that you can get some information about the temple or Shen gong Wu," glowered Raimundo to Jack who was looking annoyed at him. " I've had it with you Rai. You're so jealous and possessive. I'm not even your girlfriend," she said and this made Raimundo angry. " So? Is it wrong for me to be concerned for my good friend who is happily playing in the arcade with Jack Spicer?" he shouted back.

Izumo heard all the shouting and he came out of the washroom and walked in to the arcade. " I guess I'll be seeing you Kimiko, Bye," said Jack and quickly scuttled away before he bore the brunt of Raimundo's anger. " Forget it. I'm going home," said Raimundo and he stormed out of the arcade. " Hmmph. Stupid Raimundo. Thinking he owns me and he knows what is best for me," muttered Kimiko. Izumo looked gently at her and he pulled her aside. " Kimiko, listen to me. Even thought Raimndo tends to go a bit overboard sometimes but the only reason he cares so much for you is because he has feelings for you and he'll probably treat you the way he treats Omi and Clay if he doesn't like you," Izumo said reasonably. " I find that hard to believe. It's just that crazy and jealous side of him that's all," she replied.

Izumo laughed but he just pat her on her back. " Kimiko, trust me when I say Raimundo likes you and you should go sort it out with him," Izumo said and Kimiko looked at the ground and she had a feeling that her cousin may actually be right. " Alright Izumo. Thanks for the advice and I'll try to talk to him about it," she said and she gave him a big hug.

After seeing her cousin off at the airport, slowly made her way back to the Xiaolin temple. " Ah, there you are, Kimiko. There has been no signs of evil today but I am sure they are still lurking outside," said Omi. " Here, Omi, I bought you a cupcake," Kimiko said wearily. " Cupcake? Thanks Kimiko and I have to tell you that Raimundo is really upset and angry when he came back," said Omi. " Yeah. Raimundo sure is mad as a bull being tugged by its horns," said clay from the kitchen. Kimiko sighed and she went over to his room where she could hear him muttering and murmuring.

She knocked on the door. " Rai, open up. It's me," she said but Raimundo just ignored her. " Open up or I'll have to blast it open," she said. Still no answer. " Fine then. I guess I'll just have to call Jack and arrange another arcade date," Kimiko said and Raimundo flung open the door and he glared at her. " What do you want?" he asked and Kimiko entered his room and shut the door. " Rai, please tell me the truth. Why did you get so violent with Izumo and Jack and why did you take all the trouble in stalking me today?" Kimiko said quietly.

" I told you, I'm concerned," Raimundo mumbled but Kimiko punched his pillow hard. " The truth, Rai. I want the truth and not about concern or friendship or anything else," she demanded. Raimundo was startled but he kept his gaze level on hers. " Why do you want to know. It's none of your concern," mimicked Raimundo. Kimiko got even angrier. " Rai, don't be so childish and own up like a man. Why so possessive?" she demanded once more.

" I think you already know the answer," Raimundo said simply. " I do but I want to hear it from you to make sure that my guess is right. So just say it," she said getting annoyed at Raimundo's procrastination. " Alright. Kimiko, I like you. There, that is the truth so sue me," said Raimundo sarcastically. Kimiko shook her head in disgust. " Why didn't you just tell me, Rai? Why did you have to make a fool out of yourself and me in the shopping complex?" she said angrily. " It's not so easy to confess to the person you like the most out of the blue you know," replied Raimundo.

" Then you're a coward, Rai. I expected better form you, the so called ladies man form Brazil," she sniffed. Raimundo hung his head and he swallowed his saliva. " Kimiko," he said and he gently clutched her in his arms. " I'm sorry for being such an ass but I couldn't bear the thought of you being taken by some Japanese guy or that moron, Jack Spicer when I didn't even have a chance to try my luck," said Rai sorrowfully and he kissed Kimiko tenderly on the cheek. " Rai…..," she said stunned. " Sorry, about that. Another of my over reactions," he said but Kimiko just pulled him to her and hugged him tightly. " You're a cowardly ass Rai but that's what makes you Raimundo and I guess I can help you overcome that flaw if you want me to help you," she smirked.

" Of course. And you're already helping me in the first step of not being a coward," Raimundo smiled. Kimiko looked puzzled at him." How is that so?" " By making it easier for me to ask you: " Will you be my girlfriend?" " Raimundo smirked. " Well, Kimiko? Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. " Hmm,….. of course, Rai!" she laughed and she gave a small peck on the cheek of Raimundo.

**A/N. I love Raimundo and Kimiko together. Please read and review. Every comment is appreciated. More stories coming this way. :D**


End file.
